Back Then
by abbyj461
Summary: What's surprising is that Mathias finally gathered up enough courage to talk to his long time crush, Lukas. What's more surprising is when Lukas asks him out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

Mathias was beginning to sit down with his lunch, when suddenly, out of nowhere, his best friend Alfred came running up to him, his cheeks slightly flushed and a giant smile on his face. "Dude guess what!?" He asked before scooting to a halt right before he reached Mathias.

Mathias beamed at his happy friend. "I don't know, what?"

"I just totally asked out Arthur and he said yes!"

Alfred had liked Arthur for a while now, and Mathias was happy that they had finally gotten together, even if he didn't like the grumpy Brit himself. "That's great!" he told Alfred.

"I know, right?" he chimed. "But now that I talked to my crush, you have to talk to yours."

"What?"

"Come on, you think I haven't seen you glancing at that Norwegian kid, Lukas? Bro, you totally like him. Go on, he's standing right over there."

Alfred gestured towards where Lukas was standing and Mathias let out a laugh. "Well yeah, of course I like him, but I have since sixth grade and I haven't talked to him for things other than schoolwork since then. There's no way I'm doing that." Mathias's heart fluttered and his face reddened at the thought of finally talking to Lukas.

Alfred leaned into Mathias's ear. "I heard that he likes you," he whispered. Mathias blushed harder. He had sometimes found Lukas staring at him and when he glanced back at Lukas, he would look away and sometimes he thought he saw him blush slightly. Mathias also blushed when Lukas looked at him, wanting his cute face next to his own.

"Fine. I'll do it." Alfred held out his fist for a fist bump, laughing, and Mathias accepted, doing their own personalized style.

Mathias skipped up to Lukas's table, which he occupied alone, considering his lack of friends in their grade. "Hey Lukas!" He said.  
Lukas looked up in acknowledgement and Mathias might have been imagining it, but he thought Lukas was blushing slightly. "I... Well... I..." He began.

Lukas blinked. "Just spit it out."

"I have a crush on you god dammit," Mathias blurted.

Again, it might of been Mathias's imagination, but he thought he saw Lukas's expression shift in the slightest way, his eyes maybe displaying another emotion. "Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Then why don't we go on a date? Stick out your arm."

Mathias tried not to gasp in surprise and tried taking in some deep breaths, a failed attempt to slow the beating of his heart. His face must have been completely red by now. Lukas took out a pen and wrote a string of numbers on Mathias's arm.

"Wh-what's that," stuttered Mathias, pointing to his arm.

"It's my phone number, idiot."

"Oh."

"Wow, you're really stupid when you're flustered, or are you always like that?"

"I... Um... Yeah?"

"Ok, well bye then."

Mathias ran back to Alfred, who was talking to his friend Kiku. He looked up at Mathias, who was smiling brightly, still red from talking with Lukas. "How'd it go, bro?"

Mathias began to ramble "I went up to him and talked to him and told him that I liked him and he asked me out and wrote his number on my arm but I was so s-"

"Woah, dude calm down," Alfred interrupted.

"He asked me out."

"Oh sweet, we're really having an awesome day today, aren't we dude," the American yelled out.

"Yeah, totally, and thanks for telling me that he liked me."

Alfred burst out into laughter, good thing he was sitting, because he clutched his stomach and took off his glasses, wiping the tears away from his face. "Oh man, I totally got you there," he said. "There's no way anyone would ask a freak from the magic club like him who he likes."

Mathias let out a sigh. Well, at least Alfred's lie had gotten him a potential boyfriend.

Suddenly, there was a voice behind Alfred. "You know Alfred," it said. "You just asked out one of those 'freaks'."

Alfred yelped and turned around to see his brother, Matthew, standing there. "Woah dude since when did you get here?" He panicked.

Matthew sighed. "I was always here."

Mathias was too deep in thought about his eventual first date with Lukas and what it would be like to listen to the two twins.

**_A/N - This story probably won't be updated for a while. I might do chapter 2 sometime because I have a really good idea about it but I need to work on my 2 other fics and school is gonna be a bitch. I should have three chapters by the end of January, but that's not a promise._**


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias stood in front of Lukas's door, nervously fiddling with his tie and a piece of his hair that had run astray from his specially combed down do. The cold began to sting his cheeks, but he didn't mind, as long as Lukas came eventually, not letting him down. Suddenly, the door opened and Lukas was standing there in his regular everyday outfit.

"Hey," muttered Mathias.

Lukas stared straight at Mathias. "Your hair looks stupid."

How _dare _Lukas insult his hair. Even if he was his boyfriend, there was _no way _Mathias could _ever_ forgive Lukas for something like that. Then he remembered that it was smoothed down because he thought that if he were to go on a first date, it would be best if he looked at least semi professional. "Do you like my other amazing hairstyle better?" he asked Lukas.

"No, your hair always looks stupid. You should cut it," Lukas replied, leaving Mathias awestruck that he would ever say such a thing as telling Mathias to _cut his hair. His hair! _This was the beautiful mane that he had grown out for five years! Although, since Mathias actually wanted a chance at a decent relationship with Lukas, he decided that he would let it go just this once.

Mathias gestured at the car and he felt his face heating up. Oh no, the awkward side of him was coming on already, wasn't it? "T-that's a car," he stuttered.

Lukas looked at him like he was an idiot; he probably did look like one right now. "Yes, I see Mathias. Very good. Can you tell me what letter of the alphabet the word 'car' starts with?" he replied, a sarcastic hint in his voice.

"Um.. It's... C!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat of Mathias's car. They drove to the movie theater and bought tickets for the movie they were going to see. It was an action movie, but it didn't see all that great.

"I, uh, got brought you some popcorn. I remember from back then that you hate the fake butter they use at theaters," said Mathias as he held up his bowl of popcorn.

Lukas snatched the popcorn out of his hand and popped a piece into his mouth. "Hm, not bad, anyway, let's go to the movie."

Mathias could hardly focus on the movie at first when Lukas was there. Right when he was starting to get over the fact that they were on a date watching a movie together, Lukas just had to grab his hand causing Mathias's face to heat up and it becoming even harder for him to focus. He resolved that he would watch the movie later on his own.

"So… did you like the movie?" Mathias asked. "Because I thought it was really great."

Lukas looked back at him with a single raised eyebrow. "It was awful. I hated it," Lukas retorted.

_Well maybe that's because you could actually watch the movie instead of sitting there flustered, _thought Mathias, _but sitting there flustered was great._

The drive home was relatively quiet. Mathias still had not recovered from feeling so rediculous at the movie and knew he would just end up embarrassing himself if he said anything.

They arrived at Lukas's house and they stepped out of the car. "Why are you coming out?" questioned Lukas.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to say goodbye," answered Mathias.

There was a slight breeze and Lukas was suddenly inches away from him. "That's nice," he whispered and Mathias felt his breath on his cheek.

Suddenly, Lukas grabbed Mathias's tie. He pulled his face down, stared at it for a few seconds, and then kissed Mathias. Mathias felt his heart pumping fast and he kissed Lukas back. Lukas broke the kiss and walked away towards his house, waving goodbye as he did.

The thought of the kiss was still in Mathias's head as he drove home, but another moment occupied a greater portion of his mind.

* * *

It was ever since the first day of just seventh grade that Mathias had a crush on Lukas. Lukas was the new kid and everyone was talking about what it would be like to have someone new, considering he had just moved from Norway. The school had never had any new kids.

"Now, everybody say hello to the new student," said the teacher. A few scattered 'heys' came from around the room. "Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?"

"I'm Lukas," he mumbled, and as soon as he left the teacher's attention, Lukas scurried off to a corner and sat down. He was ignored by the rest of the class. Mathias overheard others calling him a bore and it was almost as if now that having him there in person was much less exciting than the prospect of him. Not to Mathias though.

Mathias had been staring at the kid. Something about him struck Mahias as absolutely adorable. It was a slight liking at first sight. And, while the other kids ignored Lukas and made fun of that strange little curl coming off his head, Mathias was already over by Lukas. "Hey Lukas, my name is Mathias. Maybe we could be friends"

Lukas smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

**_A/N - I'll be revealing the backstory of them one moment per chapter. I think I'll update it once every week or once every two weeks from now on. I'm sorry that these two chapters aren't very good but I need to set the stage and stuff. Please review if you can._**


End file.
